Ermac's Resolve
by lordlosslove
Summary: Ermac is an emotionless weapon with no soul of his own. Is that really true? There is actually a lot he is dealing with inside of his head. He's smarter and stronger than you think. Take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- So I finally started playing Mortal Kombat X and Ermac is my happiness. I just wrote this because if I lose one more night of sleep I might die. My writing helps me sleep. Literally. And some things I need to get off of my chest. You can judge me but only slightly. You may also make requests.**

 **I don't own any Mortal Kombat anything. Except merchandise. I own merchandise. I paid for it.**

The skies around him are dark as he floats in front of the temple, meditating. The grey clouds block any possible stars but it isn't as if his eyes are open anyway. He has them closed as he tries to concentrate his energy to a specific point. Most people see darkness when they close their eyes, but he gets the dark green haze of the souls within him. There are occasional memories and flashbacks of those tortured souls in the war. Then there are... others

 _"I'm hungry!"_

*sigh*

" _We don't eat."_

 _"I miss the taste of fried beetles."_

 _"Shut up, it's been close to five years since we last ate."_

 _"It's so dark. Why are we out here so late?"_

 _"I'm wondering that too."_

 _"My leg hurts."_

 _"WHAT LEG?"  
_

Ermac takes a deep breath in a more desperate attempt to calm them. Sometimes they are serious. Other times they get just plain bored.

" _All of you hush."_ A more serious tone sets over Ermac as a superior soul takes him over. Suddenly, he is angry and on the verge of a rampage. _"We are compact in this pitiful state for a reason. That is why we are who we are. If we were not like this, then we would not be strong. That is why we are many."_

Images of mass death through a battle field flashes through Ermac's eyes. Pools of blood decorate the ground and fire rages buildings. Screams echo through his ears. His eyes snap open but he can still hear the cries. He falls out of the meditation to his knees in sudden pain and claws at his chest.

 _"What are we reaching for?"_ The dominant soul jeers. _"We have no heart!"_ He then scratches at his head. The black bandages are being held to his head by the force of the souls. The pain is almost as if the energy within him is overloading.

Something. He has to kill something. Smash something. Anything.

With a jolt of energy, he leaps into the air and roars at the top of his lungs. Just enough power is released through this to calm him. He levitates back down to the ground breathing deeply and pissed.

"Are you alright?"

Ermac turns around and sees Raiden walking towards him from the inside of the temple. Ermac bows is head slightly. "We are fine."

Raiden looks around the outdoor area of his temple and sees that anything ceramic has been smashed to bits. There is fire burning on the ground from the flame holders being shattered. He looks back at Ermac, who has not taken his eyes off of him, and nods. "Ok then."

Ermac suddenly feels his mind being pulled. " _We are being summoned."_ He looks off into the distance.

"What is it?" Raiden asks.

"We are being summoned."

He raises an eyebrow. "Summoned by who?"

"Soleanna."

"Oh really. It's been a while since we have heard from her, but If she is calling on you so spontaneously something might be wrong. I hope it isn't what I feared before seeing her off all those months ago. Go to her but don't exert too much energy and report back immediately."

"We do not take orders, but we shall return."

 _"She must die. "_

 _"Kill her."_

 _"Soleanna is a threat to us."_

 _"We kinda like the girl."_

 _"She WILL die."_ The dominant soul demands over the rest. Ermac releases a deep breath in an attempt to blow off the sudden anger. "We will return in one piece. You investigate."

With that, Ermac rises and shoots off into the sky as nothing but a green blur. Raiden looks after him, curious of the vessel of souls. Ermac flies at high speeds, still feeling the summoning.

 _"We must make a portal to get there faster."_

 _"It will take days at this rate."_

 _"We should not go to her. We answer to no one!"_

 _"We will use up too much energy with a portal."_

 _"It's in earthrealm so it won't be much trouble."_

Ermac silences as many souls as he can, taking in consideration those who are dominant. A dominant soul gives an answer but this force isn't angry or aggressive. It's soothing and confident. _"We will use a portal. It's the best decision. We must get to her as soon as possible."_

Ermac stops flying, the force of his halt creating a boom in the air. He focuses his energy to his hand, desperate souls flying around his body within his control. With a roar, he releases the energy while focusing on Soleanna's call. A green and black portal swirls before him. This is not a technique he has known long. Raiden showed him how to hone his transportation ability. Now, with much power, he is able to transport longer distances. This should take him to Soleanna. He flies through the portal and on the other side is light. He looks up at the sky and sees that it's blue.

"Ermac!"

He turns his head at the sound of his name and his eyes are drawn to a light skinned female. Her face holds distress, but slight relief upon seeing him. "You summoned us? What is wrong?"

She wraps his arms around him in a hug. He's slightly shocked by this and his souls run haywire. They float viciously around both of their bodies.

" _Kill her now!"_

 _"She is attacking. Take her out."_

 _"This wench."_

 _"She is like us. She is many."_

 _"It's just a hug."_

 _"Screw hug. This is an attack of constriction."_

 _"SILENCE!"_

Ermac grunts, trying to contain the panic and pushes her away. "You summoned us," he repeats. "What is wrong?"

She points back at the floating house. It is levitating, violet souls surrounding it. Under it, in what must have been the basement, is a swirling red portal. It is very spiratic and unstable. Ermac floats towards it.

"It just appeared," another voice says. Ermac turns to see another earthrealmer standing near Soleanna.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andy."

"This is his house," Soleanna answers. "Do you know what this is?"

"This power. It is familiar. We know it but we do not know why."

 _"It's Shao Kahn."_

 _"No, we are Shao Kahn."_

 _"I sense Shang Tsung."_

 _"It wants her. Give her to it! Throw her in."_

"The portal is here because someone powerful is trying to get into Earthrealm. They are looking for something." Ermac concludes, putting all the thoughts of the souls in one sentence.

"But why here?" She asks. "I left Outworld a year ago to live a normal life and now this might hurt my friends. Why?"

"It wants you. Looking for you."

Soleanna's eyes widen. "Who?"

"We sense many, but Quan Chi is great."

"I thought he was banished by Raiden. What the hell is going on?" She sighs brashly, rubbing her dark hair back. "I need to speak with Raiden."

"Then we shall return," Ermac nods.

Soleanna agrees and looks at her friend. "You're coming with us."

"What!? I can't."

"You need to or you will die. Trust me."

He looks back at his floating house. It's the first time he's seen anything like this. He's seen it in video games, movies, and anime but for it to be actually happening is frightening. Finally, he nods. "Ok."

Andy looks up at Ermac. "What are you?"

"We are many."

"What?"

Soleanna sighs, placing a hand on Andy's shoulder. "Just save yourself the time." She walks in front of them both and faces the house. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply. Her feet leave the ground and violet souls fill and surround her. She lifts her arms and her hands glow. The souls dance aimlessly around her body.

Ermac watches her. She is like him, filled with corruption and confusion. But she is different. How?

 _"She is many."_

 _"She is competition and must die."_

 _"Her souls are corrupt."_

 _"We remember her. She in an ally."_

 _"She is an obstacle."_

 _"Kill Her!"_

Ermac grabs his head with one palm, causing Andy to look up at him. His green eyes then burrow down into the young male and Andy steps a few inches away. Ermac's attention goes back to Soleanna as she compresses the portal. She grunts against the pressure of the souls. "Ermac. I need your help."

Ermac flies over to her and shoots a blast that narrows the portal down a few sizes. With that, she is able to conceal it and dispel it. The purple souls are flying rather far away from her body, farther than Ermac's would from him. One of the souls collide with his body and a few of his souls become defensive.

 _"An attack."_

 _"Her souls are not in her control."_

 _"It was soft."_

 _"Be quiet. Her souls are not as we. They are weak! She will fall by our hand."_

She then lowers the house back to its original position. When the task is complete, she turns back around. A smile is on her face but she soon falls to the ground. On her knees, she grunts brashly and claws at her head, messing up her hair. Andy becomes worried and starts to walk over to her. His actions are stopped and he feels as if bugs are roaming through every part of his body. He looks at himself and sees that he is glowing purple. Violet wisps are coming out of both his arms and legs. He gasps, wanting to flail, but doesn't have any control of his limbs.

"Stay away," Soleanna breaths. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ermac floats towards her, ignoring the raging protest of hundreds of souls. "Do you need aid?" He reaches his hand down to her and she looks at it with surprise.

 _"Who cares."_

 _"We don't know where the care is."_

 _"Do you feel it? There is care somewhere."_

 _"This emotion is nostalgic."_

 _"We like her."_

The dominant soul speaks over all. _"She needs us. We will help. She is like us."_

Soleanna grabs Ermac's hand and the souls pulse around it. She can feel the resistance of his souls pressing onto her hand but only squeezes his hand tighter. All of the violet souls that were with her have shot back into her chest like bullets and her eyes have returned to their normal dark hue. "Thank you," she speaks. "Now we need to get answers."

"We must return to the Temple of Raiden."

"Is that where you're coming from?" She looks at Andy and sighs.

"He needs to come with us so we can't use a portal. I'm not sure how it will affect him."

Ermac side glances at Andy.

" _Earthrealmers are disgusting."_

" _He looks like a worthless weak piece of meat. We could kill him with no difficulties."_

"Why must he come?"

Soleanna steps up. "His life might be in danger because of me. I'm not leaving him alone until I know he's completely safe."

"We shall fly." Ermac hovers a few more feet in the air.

Soleanna looks at Andy. "This will feel weird but you need to endure it."

He nods and violet souls surround him. He levitates into the air with her. She looks at Ermac and grabs onto his hand again and nods. With that, the three begin flying. After only 100 miles she sees the strain in Andy's face against the high wind and altitude. They have only been flying a 100 miles an hour, if that. She suddenly stops and Ermac looks back.

" _Why is she here?"_

 _"We fly alone."_

 _"This is an emotion. She is concerned. Remember that?"_

 _"Emotions? Pfft. More like distractions! They are not needed in battle."_

"You can't handle this. I'm going to try else but you will have to bear with the discomfort until we reach our destination because even I can't stand going this slow." She drifts back and fires an array of souls at him. They cover his entire body and he flinches.

"I...I can hear whispering," he breaths.

"Deal with it." She then looks at Ermac. "Let's go now. Full speed." A smirk then spreads across her face. "If you can keep up."

He takes the challenge seriously. "We are stronger than you."

"We'll see about that. If your souls are on par with mine." Soleanna's eyes glow violet through Ermac's green ones.

 _"She is challenging us. Kill her."_

 _"She is our acquaintance."_

 _"She is our enemy."_

Soleanna takes off like a jet, Ermac on her heels. They must be going close to 300 miles an hour now. He uses the speed to blow off the steam of his bickering souls. She reaches out her hand and blasts a portal through air and soon they pass through it. As they do, their bodies jolt. They stop moving and fall onto a hard surface. Andy is hunched over, vomiting.

Ermac looks up, his souls swirling. He sees that they have arrived at Raiden's temple. Soleanna used her energy to make a portal as they flew. Raiden stands in the outdoor area where they landed with Kenshi at his side. Andy sees the thunder god and his eyes widen with amazement.

"I...I know you."

"I cannot say the same. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Raiden reaches down his hand to the slightly sick male. Andy grabs it and struggles to get to his feet.

Kenshi and Ermac have acknowledged each others presence.

" _The martial artist."_

 _"The man of many. We do not like him."_

" _He is cocky. He is nothing like us. Show him that we are the real masters."_

" _He taunts us with his eyes."_

 _"Idiots, he's blindfolded."_

"Ermac," Kenshi addresses, "it's been a while."

"So it has."

"How've you been?"

"We prosper in earthrealm and outworld as we please."

"That is good. Raiden speaks highly of you."

"As he should."

Their attention is brought to Soleanna when she gasps for air. She is on the ground, souls running rampant around her body. Ermac kneels onto one knee and observes her obvious pain.

 _"She is weak. Kill her now."_

 _"Kill Raiden too. We never liked that bastard."_

 _"Take over earthrealm while we're at it."_

 _"Help her."_

 _"Who died and made you king?"_

 _"HELP HER!"_

 _"Kill her."_

Ermac grabs at the hood on his head, clearly distressed. Andy is tempted to walk forward but Raiden places a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. Ermac looks at Soleanna as she tries desperately to control her souls. Ermac grabs the smaller flesh hand and squeezes it in a poor attempt to ease her pain.

Soleanna's glowing eyes find him. It is as if he is searching her violet eyes for an answer. For her soul. She knits her fingers through his. Each purple soul slams back into her chest until there are no more. Ermac resists the screaming of his many souls. How? He has no clue. Never has he attempted to resist since Shao Kahn created him. "You are many," he speaks. She sits up and gets to her knees with much effort so that they are almost face to face.

"And you are mine," she grins. She puts her head to his. He is looking into her face. Her eyes are closed and he can feel the skin of her forehead against his bandages. The bandages cannot be removed from his head, but oddly, he can finally feel them for the first time. He can feel a sensation other than pain against his skin. Silence. The voices are gone. This is a euphoria he's only experienced once before, a year ago. The souls. They are quiet. He can talk.

"Why did you make a portal? You knew this would happen."

"I'm weak." She huffs. "I couldn't fly here the entire way. We would have had to stop after another hour and I didn't want to hold us up. The only other option was a portal. I knew exerting that much energy would negatively affect me but I can handle the pain of my souls by now."

"You are foolish."

Andy watches the two, on the ground, foreheads together and fingers locked. "What is their relationship?"

"A vessel with thousands of souls and an earthlander who acquired hers only 2 years ago. I am not lying to you when I tell you it's a long story," Raiden says. "I recall Ermac's creation. Soleanna endured a similar pain. They are both cursed with souls that are no their own. Both of them were quite evil forces to reckon with."

"It's strange to seem him without that ominous green glow. I have been graced with the dreadful opportunity to battle Ermac in the past," Kenshi adds. "And I can truly say I never thought I'd see Ermac's true soul. I was almost convinced he didn't have one." Small white souls surround them and vanish one by one.

"It's always been there," Raiden reassures. "It just needed a gateway."

"I wouldn't call this a gateway."

Raiden is surprised by this statement. "What do you mean?"

"Soleanna isn't so much pulling his soul forward as she is pushing the others away. Ermac's souls feel threatened by her and they have good reason. She is exposing them to peace and they are disappearing from his being. Pain, suffering and darkness are what gives Ermac his power."

"What about her?"

"Her souls are increasing in power. Her own soul is still stronger than ever. Since her power comes from other souls be attracted to her, she could overpower Ermac's souls and kill him by mistake."

"WHAT!?" Hearing these words, Soleanna pushes Ermac away and the green souls burst into the air around him like a spontaneous combustion.

Raiden studies his now hostile acquaintances. "So, that's what Quan Chi is after."

 **LLL- Well yeah. I know this is strange... but yeah. I'm a writer and strange is all I can really do. Plus I love Ermac. Review if you love me. Or don't love me. Whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

**_LLL-I hope people like. I'll admit. I went a little overboard in the end._**

 ** _Raiden- I can agree._**

 ** _LLL- no one asked you._**

 ** _Raiden- you don't own Mortal Kombat so technically, no one asked you either._**

 ** _LLL- *sigh* Enjoy_**

 _"We have been weakened."_

 _"She has attacked us."_

 _"Kill her."_

 _"I saw a light. It was so warm."_

Soleanna shoots Kenshi a serious glare. "How can you tell that? How do you know that I'm a threat to him?"

"I too have access to an abundance of souls. I know how your abilities and weaknesses are effected. With my psychic abilities, I can read the stability of Ermac's souls. They are in constant distress, confusion, and for the most part, disagreement is probably the best word to use. When you two connect, his souls learn peace."

"You do not know us." Ermac hovers in front of him. "We are strong."

"Do you even know who you are?"

"We are many."

"Kenshi!" Soleanna calls, standing. "What do my souls look like?" She illuminates a purples hue and the souls scatter around her.

"They are hungry, starving even. They are feeding on your soul continuously and they..."

"I know that!" She interrupts. "Tell me what I don't know." She inches forward and he takes a step back. "You know what I mean."

He makes brief eye contact with Raiden. "Your soul has gotten stronger and distress souls are constantly attacking it. In different terms, you are dangerous to both Ermac and I."

"Now you're not making any sense."

Kenshi walks towards her and the violet balls of light thrash violently, but she doesn't move. She only glares.

He tilts his head slightly. "Do you dislike me?"

"Well, I can't say I'm particularly found of you following our last encounter," she growls.

"We are no longer enemies."

"Yet I still feel threatened."

"I could say the same." He unsheathes his sword and her souls flare wildly but she remains stoic. "Do you trust me."

"I don't trust anyone."

He nods and holds his sword out in front of him, pointed at her. The tip of the blade is stopped just before her chest. Suddenly, blue orbs of light float out of the weapon and convert to her violet color. In a swift movement, they fly towards her. He then quickly puts his sword away and she only looks at him. He has proven to her that she is indeed dangerous to them.

Raiden walks forward and she switches her attention. The violet glow and rampaging souls soon vanish and her gaze falls to the ground. "This isn't what I want."

"I understand," he nods. "But it's why you were created. Quan Chi attempted to mimic what Shao Kahn did in creating the weapon that exists in Ermac."

"We do not serve Shao Kahn." Ermac glides towards them.

 _Shao Kahn is our creator. He is our master."_

 _"We must break away."_

"You may not serve him but you are still his slave."

"What is Quan Chi planning?" Kenshi asks.

"We need to keep Soleanna locked away. If he gets to her, he could gain control of the souls of those we held dearly. He could revive those we've feared most.

"Shang Tsung."

"No," Soleanna says. "You're not locking me anywhere. I won't let you."

Ermac looks from Raiden and Soleanna. He can easily sense the tension between the two building.

 _"The Thunder God is becoming hostile."_

 _"He is defensive. He will attack her."_

 _"Let him."_

 _"Protect her."_

 _"Kill them both!"_

She has powered up again. "I don't want to fight you, Raiden."

"Nor do I, but if you will not cooperate and take the world's best interest at heart, I will be forced to subdue you."

Her hands are illuminated in souls and her glare burns through them. "Protecting the world is not in my nature."

"Killing is your nature." Kenshi draws his sword. "Raiden trusts you, but that doesn't mean I have to."

She laughs. "Both you and Lu Kang were against letting me live." Soleanna takes a fighting stance.

"With fear that your nature would overpower you."

"Stop underestimating my power!"

"It's your will that lacks my faith."

Those words blow her fuse and she readies an attack at Kenshi. Andy dives to the ground, hiding behind a decorative stone. Before the blast gains any momentum, a green flash pushes all three parties to the ground. Ermac floats between the group. A strong force constricts Soleanna and moving is no longer an option. Kenshi and Raiden look up at him.

"Let me go!" She protests, wiggling fruitlessly.

"We agree with Raiden and Kenshi."

His words are like a trigger that switches off all of her power. "W-what?"

"You are dangerous. Raiden means no harm. We do not serve him, but he holds our respect. We do no like Kenshi."

The blind swordsman shrugs. "Honesty is golden."

"I don't think that's the saying," Raiden mumbles. They look up at Ermac. He has stopped talking and now only stares at her.

 _"What are we doing! This is blasphemy."_

 _"We must protect her."_

 _A dominant soul sighs. "Our only enemy is Shao Kahn. He has reduced us to such a state."_

 _A darker, more powerful soul roars. "We are strong because of our master. We are foolish to think otherwise. Now, we are nothing but Raiden's dogs!"_

 _"So what are we going to make this body do?"_

"We shall do what is most necessary. You are a threat to yourself. You will stay in the temple until we know that you are no longer in danger."

"Ermac."

"Silence," he growls. She looks at the ground and he releases her. Her knees hit the surface and she no longer makes an effort to create conflict. Both Rainden ad Kenshi have gotten to their feet and approach him.

"Thank You, Ermac," Raiden bows.

"We did not do it for you."

He nods his head. "I never assumed so." Kenshi walks towards Soleanna and holds out his hand to help her up. She glares at it and gets to her feet without his assistance.

Kenshi nods considerably. "I mean no harm to you."

"Just take me to my prison."

"It's not as bad as you make it seem. Follow me." The two walk inside of the temple.

"I must gather others from the Special Forces and Lin Kuei as a precaution. I will return shortly." Raiden vanishes in a spark of lightning.

Ermac floats alone in the court yard of the temple, left with the bickering of his souls.

"Uhm, excuse me."

He turns his attention to the voice of the earthrealm boy that Soleanna insisted on bringing.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We do not care." Ermac begins to float away.

"Wait! There's something I wanted to ask you."

He halts and turns slowly. "What."

"What happened to Soleanna. I've been friends with her for a long time and I never knew she was like this. Is she a monster?"

Ermac goes closer to him and crosses his legs, hovering lower to the ground. "Soleanna is an earthrealmer. She was lured in by an outworlder and gave in to her own weaknesses. We met Soleanna in battle."

*Two Years Ago*

Black clouds swirl over the structure known as Shao Kahn's tomb. Raiden leads the others down the stairs and through the doors. The group are met with the sight of caskets pushed into the walls and lakes of blood line the walkway. Candles and torches hang above head, providing a slight orange illumination.

"This isn't exactly what I was expecting," Johnny mumbles, studying the dark red, flowing liquid. "Are you sure there is a human down here?"

Raiden nods. "She is an earthrealmer who wanted nothing more than to bring back those she loved."

Lu Kang looks around. "Who were the architects who came up with this one?"

 _"We sense him."_

 _"Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn."_

 _"We must break away."_

 _"We live to serve."_

 _"The blood. The blood is everywhere."_

He struggles to keep himself in enough control not to explode. "We sense him," Ermac says. "His presence is strong."

"Well," Tenshi adds, "this _is_ Shao Kahn's tomb, after all."

"That may be the case, but Shao Kahn's body is not here," Raiden informs. "So if Ermac sense him this soon, we have much to worry about."

"If Shao Kahn's body was never here, why is Quan Chi here?" Johnny asks.

"That is what we must find out."

Ermac flies ahead of them and down a hall to the left. Johnny tilts his head. "So, I guess we're following the flying green man." That being said, the others are on Ermac's heals.

They are brought to a large room with a high ceiling. It lacks caskets as the others had and is surrounded by the pits of blood. Sitting in the middle is a girl. Her legs are crossed and she floats in the air as if in a state of meditation.

"Welcome to my abode." Her eyes snap open, revealing a bright violet glow. "I will give you all to the count of 10 to turn around before this tomb is your final resting place."

"Soleanna," Ermac calls. "We are here to free you from Chan Chi's clutches." The others don't interfere and wait patiently for the outcome.

"Quan Chi is going to help me."

"Quan Chi is using you. He cannot be trusted."

"I'm hurt," a voices says. There is no telling where it came from and they search frantically for the source. "And after all I did to create you."

"We are not a creation of yours," Ermac growls

"But I helped." A purple and green portal form in the ceiling above and Quan Chi emerges. "Stand down Ermac."

"We do not take orders from the likes of you." Green souls scatter across the room and he dashes forward. He lands three kicks into Quan Chi, and his face is sent sliding a few feet across the stone floor. Soleanna's eyes widen and she stands. Before she has time to react, Ermac is upon her. Expecting a forceful attack, an unnatural, yet calming warmth touches her face. Ermac's palm lays upon her forehead and all screams come to an end. Her sight is clear. She sees Raiden, Kenshi, Johnny, and Lui Kang, who she thought was dead, standing at the door.

They are here to rescue her. She's fallen victim to Quan Chi's persuasion . He promised power and revenge in exchange for doing his bidding. He'd targeted her because of her strong soul, full of hatred. Souls in distress were attracted to it. She could gain the power of a soul master and have perfect control because her soul was still completely in tact. Althought that is her greatest strength, it is also her greatest weakness. A few months ago she'd encountered Raiden and Kenshi, engaging them in a heated battle by the command of Quan Chi. Kenshi invaded her mind and soul ruthlessly until eventually stopped by Raiden, whom she'd already wounded.

Raiden had take her in, and there, she'd come in contact with Ermac. She was keen on following him around and talking to him, despite his lack of attention and limited three word answers. For weeks, she'd stayed attached to him until he grew accustomed and comfortable with having her around. He appeared to notice her discontent with being held prisoner in Raiden's temple and kept her company. If one can call sitting in complete silence with occasional grunts "company".

Then the day came when Quan Chi invaded the temple to get her back. He swayed her with the promise of the revival of her dead parents and she fought back. He'd managed to convince her of Raiden's betrayal under circumstances that shouldn't have appeared accurate.

Now, here she sits, in Shao Kahn's tomb looking upon a group of people risking their lives to get her out. She's been a complete moron.

Her eyes find Ermac's and she puts both of her hands over his, squeezing it. His thin, old, paper like skin ctacks and rebuilds itself under her grasp. His body is constantly being destroyed by the distressed souls and rebuilt by his power. He's nothing more than a floating corpse, but he is warm.

Suddenly, a large skeleton hand pops out of the ground and plucks him across the room. He collides with the wall and Soleanna jumps.

"Ermac!"

Quan Chi cracks his neck. "You've gotten weak."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Andy interrupts the most monotone story he's ever heard in his life.

"What is it?" Ermac growls. "We are still speaking."

 _"He is so rude."_

 _"I remember that day. That was a nice day."_

 _"Quan Chi is an asshole."_

 _"We serve Quan Chi."_

 _"I serve no one, bitch."_

 _"Shhhh, listen I think the earthrealmer is speaking."_

"...olved with you guys." Ermac stares blankly at him and Andy raises an eyebrow. "Hello? Are you even listening."

"We are not."

"I said, that story doesn't explain how she even became to be involved with you guys."

"Soleanna was walking through the cemetary her parents were buried in following their murder and Quan Chi approached her."

"But why was this Quan Chi person on earth. Doesn't he have some other dimension he should be in?"

"We are unaware of that."

"You said he targeted her because of her soul?"

"And because of Soleanna's strong sense of darkness. She holds a strong soul because of darkness."

Andy puts his hand on his chin, thinking, then looks back at Ermac. "You're not such a bad person."

 _"See, he's belittling us."_

 _"That uncultured swine."_

 _"Kill him."_

 _"Is that really an insult."_

 _"Calm down."_

 _"Kill him!"_

"We are not a person. We are many." Ermac hits his head a few time before standing and floating away.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?"

"We do no care." That being said, Ermac leaves him and makes his way down the main stairs of the temple. He assumes Soleanna is being kept in the same room as a year ago. Finding it isn't difficult since he found himself meditating many times there in the past.

A faint blue glow catches his eyes as he makes his way to the room. He is met with the sight of a electric bars at the entrance. Ermac looks at the new set up.

"Curious." He reaches his hand out.

"No! Don't touch it!"

Just as this voice is heard, his hand has already made contact with the voltage. A dangerous shock hits him and sends him hurtling into the wall. He stays on the ground until his vision clears.

 _"Maybe if we trusted her that wouldn't have happened."_

 _"She is our enemy."_

 _"That really hurt."_

 _"Dammit Raiden. Is he trying to kill her."_

"Ermac! Are you Okay?"

He looks up at her before standing. "We are fine." He floats back to the dangerous rods. "What are these?"

"Raiden's warning apparently. He claims this isn't to hurt me, but to hurt anyone from the Netherrealm who tries to come get me."

"Are you able to touch them?"

"No."

"These are to hurt you. We will not stand for that. Raiden will release you."

"No," she laughs. "Wasn't it your idea to lock me up here? Besides, he's doing this because he thinks I'll run. Frankly, he isn't wrong. I'll get out of here the very chance I get."

"Do not do foolish things."

"That's your favorite word to describe me."

"We do no have favorites. We state facts."

She looks around. "Did you really think this would keep me safe?"

"We do not know."

"Then why the hell did you suggest it?!"

"We do not know."

Soleanna's expression is ominous now. "I know you mean the best at heart but..."

"We do no have a heart," Ermac interrupts.

Soleanna raises an eyebrow and takes a step closer to the barrier. "If I were to rip through your chest, and search, a heart would come out. Do you want to test my theory?"

 _"She is threatening us!"_

 _"She is hostile."_

 _"It's not her fault. The souls are corrupting her soul."_

 _"That is right. She isn't in her right mind. Her soul is constantly being attacked. Her personality is bound to change. Don't mind it."_

 _"I say kill her."_

 _"no one carES WHAT YOU SAY."_

Ermac roars and a strong green glow emits from his hands. "Do not toy with us. We will punish you."

"Punish me. Good luck with that while I'm locked in here." She smirks and her eyes glow violet. "I'm tired of you guys underestimating my power. I didn't come here to be locked away. I came here to ask your advice."

"You are weak."

"If I'm weak, what does that make you? I can sense your souls. They are all aimless morons." Her souls surround her and she spreads her arms. "Watch how a real soul master does things." She gathers an abundance of energy within her hands until they reach a visible purple 12 inch diameter. "Stand back." She blasts the bars and they create an explosion.

When the smoke clears, a large hole has been created in the door way. A crater is in the floor and Soleanna floats out. "See? That wasn't so b...ahhh!" Before she can even finish the thought, the impact from Ermac's "Soul Burst" sends her hurtling back into the room.

She emerges from the ground, more furious than ever. Ermac flies in the room, on the defensive. "We will not let you leave."

"Just watch me."

She attacks him with an energy bomb and kicks him in the stomach. He blocks both attacks and swipes her feet from under her before raising her into the hair with a "Force Lift". She is slammed into the concrete but quickly recovers to teleport behind him and kick him into the ground.

 _"Enough. End her now."_

 _"She is not superior."_

 _"Finish her."_

 _"Finally. We agree on something."_

He rises into the air with a roar and head butts her. She feels her skull crack drastically under the pressure. He rises to give the kick to her neck enough pressure to break it. The pain causes her to fall to the ground and to ensure she stays down, he plows onto her head, fracturing it in more places.

Her souls retract and she is unmoving. She coughs up blood and waits for herself to heal. She releases a light laugh.

 _"She is taunting us."_

 _"Kill her."_

 _Finish her!"_

Ermac raises her body in the air with a "Force Life" and she struggles helplessly. He raises his hands in the air and she feels a powerful pressure in the entirety of her torso.

 _"Stop!"_

He comes to a halt.

"Release her!"

He slowly lowers her to the ground.

 _"Is this what we wanted?"_

His head twists viciously.

 _"Is this what we wanted?"_

He falls to his hands and knees.

 _"Is this what I wanted?"_

He releases a strained roar and bangs his head on the ground.. "T-this... isn't what... I wanted." These words come out in a low, desperate hiss. His eyes are closed against the vicious screams in his head but the soul pursues to be louder. "This is not what I wanted." His hands curl up against the pain of the these words.

A warm gentleness is felt on that top of his hands. He looks up to see her hand caressing his. He sees her normal eyes red and face full of tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Why... are you apologizing?" He struggles to get the words out against the internal screams. "I-I am the... one who hurt...you."

"I provoked you, moron."

"That wasn't you. That was the souls."

"And if I said it was me, would you love me any less."

"We don't love...you." Ermac bangs his head further into the stone, feeling the control slip. The dominant soul is vanishing again. Without warning, it all disappears. She places their heads together. The pain is gone and the dominant soul returns, strong as ever. The souls are still sensed in the background, but a cloud has been lifted.

He sees Soleanna's tear filled face and closed eyes. He lifts his hand and touches the side of her face, caressing her cheek. He can feel the warmth and softness of her skin. He feels his heart throb for the first time as he sees the blood covering her head. He did this to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Is the answer she gives him in a strained whisper.

"No it is not."

"I'm fine. I'm healing right now."

"No. This is me."

She coughs out a laugh. "Well, you still sound like a pissed off ghost from hell, so I'd assume so."

"I'm a monster."

"We both are," she retorts.

"No. I'm stronger than you."

"You're stronger than me?"

"You are short tempered." Ermac says. He doesn't think about any of the words. They flow naturally through this magnified soul.

She smiles. "But I have the power to do this." Slowly, she raises her head and brushes her lips across his dry dead mouth. "What did you feel?"

"Soft." He can feel something other than pain. "Do it more. I can talk to you."

"You always talk to me."

"No. This is me."

"You're wrong. The Ermac who is many is also you. They just has a different way of expressing themselves."

"You are lying."

"When I do this, your souls are dying off. When they all die, so will you. I'm a danger to you like this."

"I don't care. If I could die like then..."

She immediately slaps him and he slides across the floor. All at once, his souls attack him and he howls a yell that echoes off of the temple walls. The whispers, screams, and distress return to his entire body.

Again, it dies down, just not as silent as before. Soleanna's hand rests atop his head. "Don't brag about death. I'm not losing anyone I care about ever again." EShec lies flat on his back, cherishing her touch. She rubs his head and pulls his hood over his eyes. Her tears drip over top of the cloak. "Besides, I wasn't lying. Soul engulfed or not, my opinion of you isn't going to change."

He stares into the darkness of his cloak. "This isn't about you."

"Then make it about me." She releases his head and scoots to the wall as he flails and flares with souls.

 _"Kill her."_

 _"She lured us in. It's a trap."_

 _"She is working with Quan Chi still!"_

 _"She weakened us."_

Ermac darts towards her and looks her in the eyes. "Raiden wishes you alive so we will not end you." He floats up. "We will not be lenient with you if you become hostile again. If you wish to stay alive, listen to us. Raiden's intentions may be ill."

Soleanna nods. "Yes, sir." That being said, Ermac leaves the room. She can only wonder if he remember any of what occurred. She waits a few seconds for a dramatic reveal, but nothing comes so she calls out. "I know you're there!"

Kenshi walks from around the corner. "I wasn't expecting you to actually try and escape."

She laughs weakly. "Neither was I." She pauses for an instance. "How many of his souls am I destroying when I do that?"

"Hundreds at a time." Her head drops and Kenshi bends down to one knee. He places a hand on her shoulder. "I don't understand the attraction, but I'll help if I can."

"Thank you," she smiles. "I still hate you."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." He nods. "But even some enemies don't deserve the worst of punishments. Like blindness to the ones you care about most."

Ermac sits in the middle of court yard again, meditating. Andy watches him cautiously. A sudden strike of lightning surprises him and he falls back. Raiden appears next to him and lowers his eyes to see him. He then looks up at Ermac. "What is occurring?"

"I'm not sure. He's been like that for a while."

Raiden takes a step forward. "Don't touch him." The voice comes from behind him and the God turns around. He sees Jax and Sonya walking towards him.

He bows to the special forces agents. "You got here faster than I expected."

"I've seen him like that before. He's regaining his souls." Jax looks at his arms. "I can't say he's at his nicest when he's like this. You mess with him, you might just lose a few limbs."

 **LLL- Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like.**


End file.
